Future trunks and mai lemon
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: just as title says


**Future Trunks and Mai lemon**

 **After Future Trunks tells present Mai about herself, he remembers what happened that he didn't tell her or anyone in that time, well perhaps his mother or father or even Goku, maybe.**

 _' Here ya go. Sorry it's dog food again. ' She said as she handed him the cold can and the cleanist fork she could find._

 _' It's fine. Where's yours? ' He asked as he opened the can, at least it was vegetable flavor this time._

 _' I'm not hungry. ' She replied, sitting down next to him._

 _' You say that every time. ' He said and gets a bowl and puts half of the can in it and brings it back to where they are sitting and gives it to her and a spoon._

 _' Now you eat. I'm not eating until you do. ' He said sternly, watching her._

 _Mai was going to say that he needed his strength more than she, but her stomach disagreed and she blushed, slowly digging into the food. When Trunks saw that she was eating, he began to eat as well._

 _' When Mother finishes the fuel for the machine, the first thing I'm gonna do when we get to the past is eat a Dino burger. ' He said rather jokingly, earning a smile from Mai._

 _' Yeah. That sounds great. Or maybe a nice long soak in a tub. ' She replied._

 _' Yeah that sounds great too. Maybe we could do both and get some decent sleep without worrying about Black showing up. ' He said._

 _' Before or after we tell your friends and family about what's going on? '_

 _' Maybe after. Because I think I would pass out after that long bath. ' He replied with a smile._

 _Mai returned the smile and they finished eating._

 _' You need to get some sleep. I'll take first watch. ' She said as they got up and pulled the bed from the couch._

 _' So do you. You sleep first. I'll take the first watch. ' He replied, getting a quilt from one of the boxes._

 _' No. You sleep first. ' She insisted, getting a pillow from behind the couch._

 _' No. You. ' He said back coming over to her._

 _' No. You. You need your strength Trunks. '_

 _' As do you Mai. '_

 _' Your more important! '_

 _' The hell I am! Your just as important! Now get in the bed! '_

 _' No! You get in the bed! '_

 _Trunks picked her up and tossed her on the bed, well he would have if she also hadn't grabbed him and they both went on the bed with her under him and him on top of her in the middle of her chest, his sword handle almost knocking her eye out._

 _' Dammit Mai! '_

 _' Dammit Trunks! '_

 _They looked at each other, glaring at the other stubbornly, breathing hard._

 _Then the next thing Trunks knew they were kissing._

 _They kissed for what seemed like the longest time and when they pulled away, they stared for a moment and then they kissing again, hungrily like they were going to be pulled away from each other any minute._

 _Mai unbuckled his sword off of his back, tore his scarf off, and hurried to get his jacket off. Trunks like wise did the same with her long coat._

 _Once his jacket was opened, he tossed it off somewhere in the room, he didn't care where it landed, he only cared to get her damn long coat and the rest of her clothes off and she was just as eager as he._

 _When her coat was undone she hurried out of it and quickly pulled his sweater up and off of him, he didn't take her tank top off the way she had his sweater, he ripped it off, her bra came with it._

 _They ran their hands on the other, lips on necks and going lower, Mai's hands worked on his belt as he kicked his shoes off and she quickly did the same with hers. Her hands stopped what they were doing when she felt his lips on her breasts._

 _' Ahh. Trunks! ' She cried, grabbing his head and pressing him there harder and he licked and sucked harder as one of his hands went to her pants and tore them at the button and zipper, the other pressing her closer to him._

 _She moved her hands to his pants again and this time, got the belt undone as he slipped his hand down on her and pressed a finger to her core, causing her to gasp and moan louder, her breathing getting more erratic._

 _One of her hands slips into his pants and strokes him through his boxers, causing him to stop his assault on her breasts and groan loudly, almost growling._

 _' Mai. ' He growled, pulling her hand away and pinning it and her other hand up above her head, yanking both her pants and underwear off, his soon followed and he's up on top of her again._

 _He leans in and kisses her again as he slides into her, she pulls away, nearly screaming at the intrusion. He stops and waits._

 _' Mai? ' He asks, wiping her tears away with his free hand._

 _Panting, she replies, ' I'm-I'm alright. Don't stop. ' Looking up at him, smiling her kind smile and rubbing his hand that is holding both of hers. Releasing her hands, she placed them on his back._

 _He waited a little more before he moved against her, causing her to gasp slightly and the more he moved the more the gasps turned to moans and with her moans, his turned to groans, a few moans, but it was mostly growls, which she found was turning her on more then anything._

 _' Ahh. Ohh. Faster. Please Trunks, harder. ' She pleaded._

 _He complied. But still held back most of his strength, he didn't want to hurt her. She was too precious to him. Her and his mother are all that he has in this world. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt either one of them._

 _Sensing him still holding back, Mai pleaded with him again to go faster and harder, he did but only a little more again._

 _' Trunks...I'm not... a piece of glass. ' She said._

 _' Compared to me...ugh...you are...I'm not going any faster or harder then this... ' He replied._

 _Her hand moved down his back and to his tail spot. Feeling where her hand was going, he stopped completely._

 _' Trunks! '_

 _' Don't. Even. Think. About. It. ' He warned, growling lower then he was a moment ago._

 _She didn't listen, she rubbed his spot and he snapped his hips hard into hers, causing her scream._

 _' Mai?! '_

 _She did it again and he thrust harder, causing her to scream again._

 _' Mai stop it! Ahhh! ' He pleaded but it was hard to do so when what she was doing was so pleasurable to him._

 _When she stopped, he smelled it. She was even more aroused._

 _' Told ya. I'm not glass. '_

 _' No. Your not. But if I go like that, your gonna get hurt and I don't want you hurt.'_

 _' Then just make sure I have a hard time walking tomorrow. '_

 _' God your incouragable. ' He growled, pulling out of her and turning her around on all fours and started thrusting into her again, hard and fast, so much so that the bed began to creak and the couch moved and more plaster came off the wall behind the couch._

 _' Ahhhh! Trrruuunkks! ' Mai screamed as she came._

 _With a loud roar Trunks soon followed. He turned them so they were on their sides and he wasn't crushing her. Their breathing soon evened out. Trunks waited until she was fast asleep before he reluctantly pulled away and grabbed the quilt he had left on the floor and draped it over both of them. He stayed awake the rest of the night watching her sleep and keeping his senses open for Black._

* * *

" Dammit. " Trunks cursed as he slammed his hand against the shower stall as the hot water hit his back. He watched as all the dirt and grim of fighting for a year fell down through the drain.

" Trunks? You alright in there? " Bulma asked from the behind the door.

" Yes Mother. Just...getting used to the warm water. " He replied.

" Ok..When your done I've got you some clean clothes in your room and dinner is almost ready. So hurry up or your father, Goku, Beerus, Whis, and little you eats it all. " Bulma replied worried with her son's answer.

" Thank you Mother. I'll be out soon. " Trunks said as he sensed her leaving, he sighed deeply and quickly washed his hair and body and couldn't help but wish that his Mai was there with him.

 **Hope ya'll liked it! First F. Trunks and Mai story!**


End file.
